1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to functional proteins and their use in manufacturing compositions of matter, more especially edible materials and structural materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to use proteins, for example, egg albumin, as foaming agents in processes for making food products, for example, meringues. It has also been proposed to use proteins as foaming agents in the manufacture of building materials, for example, concrete. As will be appreciated, such uses of proteins are based on their physical functional properties rather than their nutrient value.